


Phan - Oneshots

by WritingDaydreamer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Johnlock, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, adding new chapters every now and than, and really emotional, but really cute, dan is a fanboy, i hope so, shortstory, tv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingDaydreamer/pseuds/WritingDaydreamer
Summary: Some short storys about Dan and Phil.Most of it is fluff because I can't really write angst or smut.Adding tags more tags---1. Watching the new Sherlock





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of this collection of oneshots. 
> 
> I needed to write something about the new Sherlock episode "The six Thatchers" and then I thought - hey why not let Dan and Phil watch this together?   
> And well, Dan is a huge fanboy of Sherlock and gets a little pissed. 
> 
> I don't really know either. Very short, and things. 
> 
> But i hope you like it!

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

An almost crying Dan Howell was sitting in front of the TV in his apartment. It was almost one hour and a half after the new episode of Sherlock aired, after three long years. He and Phil had been so excited and started watching it when it aired on BBC.

They both were so hyped, like everybody from the fandom was, because it’s been _years_ literally and all they wanted was a little bit Sherlock and John action – and what did they get? Nothing but confusion.

“Why did they do this?”, he cried out and looked over to where his best friend was sitting.

“I’m pretty sure it’s because Moffat likes to torture us”, Phil answered him deadpanned and rolled his eyes before looking at the TV again where the credits started to roll.

Dan sighed and sniffed a little bit. “I mean, yeah, fine, the killed Mary or Rosamunde or whatever she likes to call herself, but there is no bloody need to make John an asshole!”

It was a pretty weird episode to say the least. It all felt kind of rushed through, first the aftermatch for Sherlock’s kill of Magnusen, then the case with the statues and after that it was just John being weird and Mary’s/Rosamunde’s/whoever’s backstory before killing her of. And then John just got  cockier because he started hating on Sherlock for no reason. Dan just couldn’t understand it at all.

“Hell yeah he does!”, Dan shouted out and ruffed his brown hair. “First he hits us right in the feels with _Doctor Who_ and now _Sherlock_? Thanks, Moffat, I really appreciate it. I just waited for forever!”

“Now you’re exaggerating, it was not THAT bad, Dan”, Phil said smiling and taking his laptop.

“Yes it was. It was nothing like a normal Sherlock episode, Phil. Everything in it was so… off.”

He too, took his laptop from the table and opened it. Two unread e-mails popped up, but he immediately closed them to go into the internet.

First page to open – tumblr.

Tumblr would probably understand him like it usually did.

And look at that – when he typed in “ _Sherlock_ ” thousands of posts popped up. Thoughts about the episode, theories, edits.

And look at that too – the people had the same opinion as him.

People who saw the episode, also found it really weird that they would start season 4 with something like that. The special last year was completely fine, the plot may was little bit laughable, but the visuals were amazing. Today’s episode was more constructed like a Hollywood movie – badly scripted and unrealistic.

And John’s behaviour?? Yes, Dan wouldn’t get over that soon. John was always such an reliable character and doing something like this wasn’t him.

“I’m not the only one, thinking it was kinda bad”, Dan told Phil after some minutes of scrolling through the tag. 

Phil beside him sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, well, it wasn’t the best episode so I guess you’re right. But it was fine you know. There a so many things, we learnt from it, like Sherlock’s total obsession over Moriarty.”

“Whatever”, Dan said and put away the laptop. “I think I’ll get something to drink. Do you want anything too?”

“Yes, please”, Phil slowly moved away his laptop as well and started getting up. “I’m going to get my contracts out.”

Both of them where standing by now. Dan with the two empty glasses in his hands and an empty bowl.

“Five minutes, then anime?” Was all he asked the black-haired man.

Phil smiled sweetly and pressed a light kiss on Dan’s cheek. “Got it.”

With those words he left for the bathroom, Dan followed him immediately but went to the kitchen instead. While filling the two glasses with juice, everything he thought of was, that, maybe, the episode wasn’t THAT bad. Mary/Rosamunde/whoever was out of the way – Johnlock had finally a real chance to become canon.

And because he was able to watch it with Phil. And that made him really happy.


End file.
